


reunions in tokyo

by trappedoutside124



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trappedoutside124/pseuds/trappedoutside124
Summary: A ficlet of Natasha and Clint's reunion on the way back to the Avenger's compound in New York after she found him in Japan.Based on the new trailer for Endgame.





	reunions in tokyo

Natasha pressed a the button next to the exit ramp of the jet, closing the metal door. She headed back to the pilot's seat, set in the coordinates for the Avenger's compound, and turned on autopilot. Then, she turned to her passenger. 

Clint Barton. 

After months of searching, she had finally found him in Tokyo. He had different hair, a new tattoo, and a newfound coldness in his eyes that startled her, but he was still Clint. She didn't hesitate to lower her umbrella and pull him into a hug, breathing him in deeply. Ever since Siberia, a her heart felt like a piece of it was missing. Now that Clint was back, she felt whole again. 

Presently, he was pulling off his wet jacket, eyes roaming around the bay of the ship he hadn't seen in over two years. Natasha walked up behind him and leaned against one of the seats. He turned to look at her with those jarring eyes. They didn't need to speak to communicate; years of near-death experiences and weeks spent with no sleep forged a bond between them rarely seen in partners. Even before she found Clint, Natasha knew that only one thing would make him go off the grid like this. 

His family got snapped. They were gone. 

She knew it from his eyes and from the new lines on his face. The way the bags under his eyes sat prominently on his skin. The way his shoulders sagged ever so slightly when he saw her. She knew he'd been through hell. And he knew she had been through her own kind of hell, too. He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. She leaned her chin onto it. 

"I'm sorry I never called you. When I lost Laura--" Clint stopped, his voice breaking off. He cleared his throat before beginning again: "When I lost Laura and the kids, my whole world went dark. I couldn't stand the thought of living without them. But I also knew I had to try to get them back. I immediately went to Tokyo and began training with a sect of Samurai I met in the past. I changed my name; I changed my personality. And I've been staying low ever since. I didn't want to come back until I knew I could get them back, too." 

"I knew you weren't gone. I could feel it," Natasha said in response, closing her eyes. "God, after I saw everyone turn to dust, you were one of the first people my mind went to. And I could just _feel_ that you were okay." She paused, putting a hand on his arm. "You are okay, right?" 

Clint looked down at the his friend. He pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on top of her head. "No. But I'm getting there." Natasha tucked her head into his jacket and let herself start to cry. She didn't let _anyone_ see her cry. She prided herself on being impossible to read and having extreme control over her emotions. But the last months had quite literally been hell on Earth. And now the last piece of her heart was back with her, she let her guard down this once. 

"Clint, we lost Bucky and we lost Wanda and we lost Sam. And I don't know what to do now that they're gone. I don't know how to fix it," she said into his chest through tears. "And Steve keeps telling me it's okay to grieve and cry but crying won't get them _back_ Clint, so what's the point?"

Clint pulled away and looked down at her. "Are all six of us originals still alive?" 

Natasha nodded at him and took in another shaky breath, tears still staining her cheeks. Clint knelt down and put a hand on her chin. 

"Then there's still a chance. If you and me are still around, there's still a chance." Behind the new coldness in his eyes, Natasha could see hints of the old Clint swirling around. "As long as we have each other," Clint continued, "we have a chance." 

Natasha nodded and closed her eyes again, sheer exhaustion plus the relief of finding Clint finally hitting her. Clint pressed a kiss to the top of her head and sat down next to her. The two of them stayed like that for the duration of the flight back, Clint's hand remaining firmly grasped in Natasha's until the moment the jet touched ground in New York. Natasha led the way out of the jet where an eager Steve was waiting behind the glass doors of the compound. On the way out, the weapons vault that sat in the back corner of the ship caught Clint's eye. He went over and rummaged around for a minute before pulling out his old bow. He stared at the weapon, tossing it over in his hand. It was a symbol of a life in the past, a person Clint barely remembered being anymore. Part of him wanted to slam the bow over his knee as hard as he could; still, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, Clint laid it gently back where he found it, in easy reach in case of emergency. Besides, if he knew Tony Stark, he knew that there was a new-and-improved bow waiting for him inside. 

Then, Clint flipped up his hood and headed out into the rain, unsure if he was ready to see what was waiting for him. Like clockwork, Natasha had stayed out in the rain, waiting for him to get off before she went inside herself. He threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. Together, they headed towards the compound.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw their interactions in the trailer and HAD TO WRITE ABOUT IT. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
